cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command and Conquer 3: The Forgotten
Command and Conquer 3: The Forgotten is a mod that aims to bring back and tell the story of the faction that is often left forgotten - the Tiberian mutants. Introduction The Forgotten, featured in Tiberian Sun and Firestorm, are an ever-growing group of individuals who are afflicted with Tiberium-based illnesses. Detested, marginalized, and oppressed by the three superpowers, The Forgotten have begun to rally against GDI, Nod, and the Scrin. Since their story was not featured in Tiberium Wars, the mod aims to tell it in a compelling fashion, through a deep singleplayer campaign, unique faction composition and engaging gameplay. It is the first fan-made mod to feature HD full motion videos (1080p), just like Command and Conquer itself. The mod was released on September 21, 2010, and soon became the #1 mod on ModDB. Its release was covered by general gaming sites across the web, including GamersHell, StrategyInformer, FilePlanet and RockPaperShotgun. Lead C&C 3 designer Samuel Bass publicly endorsed the project. Plot The story focuses on Salvadore Trogan, a former Nod mutant spy, who acts as the leader of the Forgotten faction, and sends the player character on various missions. Trogan believes that there's no place for the mutant people in GDI's "sanitized world" (since mutants are not allowed in their Blue zones) or Kane's vision (quoting his infamous remark "Never say 'trust us' to a mutant."), and that armed rebellion is the only option for the Forgotten. In order to rally more mutants to their cause, Trogan tasks the Forgotten commander to capture the Fernsehturm in Berlin, which will send his message to the "thousands, if not millions" of Forgotten people in the Yellow zones and Red zones of Eastern Europe. However, the area is heavily protected by GDI forces, and the Commander is forced to engage them in order to capture the TV tower. In Berlin, the commander located and captured an abandoned Nod war factory, and gained access to the Tick tanks from the previous wars to bolster the Forgotten's meagre forces. Eventually, Forgotten salvagers managed to capture the Fernsehturm, and Forgotten forces held off GDI reinforcements long enough for them to reconfigure the tower for their uses. Realizing that the Forgotten is in dire need of advanced weapons, Trogan sends the commander to a GDI air force base in the region to steal aircraft and missile technology. For this mission, the Forgotten deploys a new weapon created by their scientists: the Fissure tank, a powerful artillery vehicle capable of clearing garrisoned buildings. By the time the commander's forces arrived, Nod is already preparing an attack of their own on the base. Taking advantage of the chaos, Forgotten salvagers captured the GDI Tech center and Airfield in the base, taking GDI's advanced technology with them. Nod's Inner Circle was embarrassed by their failure to penetrate GDI's defenses. Unfortunately, the Brotherhood learned of the Forgotten's plan to construct their own attack aircraft with stolen GDI technology, and mounted an attack on the small force carrying plans for the aircraft. Fortunately, they managed to build up a base and deploy their newly acquired assault aircraft, the Sidewinder, as well as the Slicer, a powerful artillery vehicle armed with stolen missiles, effective against both vehicles and aircraft. They also made use of the tunnel made by local villagers, which allowed them to transport their units quickly across the battlefield. In the end, the Forgotten forces successfully removed Nod's presence from the area. Gameplay Gameplay-wise, the mutants have to rely on their ingenuity to combat GDI and Nod because of their limited resources. Their arsenal includes reverse-engineered hunter seeker drones from the Second Tiberium War, Mortar squads that rain death in a portable package, jets that strafe the enemy with up to 7 heavy Gatling guns, salvaged scrapyard tanks such as the Nod Tick tank, ramming Bulldozers and Commandos that can recruit volunteers to serve as doubles to confuse the enemy. They also employ clever tactics such as building tunnel networks, harnessing Tiberium life forms, and spreading their message within the sympathetic populace of the Red Zones. They are arguably the most diverse faction composed mostly of old school TWII technology, as well as new technologies taken from GDI and Nod. In the campaign mission, much of the story of the technology is explained through the player's actions, for example, raiding a GDI base that produces aircraft and drones. Since the Mutant hovel was re-purposed as the Forgotten's barracks and the Mutant Marauder became a Forgotten unit, the neutral hovels found in Skirmish maps are replaced by a new neutral structure: the Upgrade center. When captured by a player, three free and mutually-exclusive upgrades become available, one each for speed, armor, and firepower. When a given upgrade is selected, it provides a 10% boost in the given attribute to all of the player's units. Upgrades cannot be reversed. Images LongHornRender.jpg|Longhorn MBT Bulldozerrender.jpg|Bulldozer Harvesterrender.jpg|Harvester Impactdrone render.jpg|Impact drone Blimp.jpg|Logistics blimp TiberianChaos.jpg|Concept art External links * Official website * The Forgotten @ ModDB Category:Tiberium Wars Mods